Purgatorio
by WhiteNoizu
Summary: Universo Alterno. Hoozuki lleva una vida común y rutinaria que adorna con un particular hobby: Es un asesino. Su secreto no dura para siempre, claro, y se ve interrumpido por un particular y desagradable ser que busca detener sus andanzas a toda costa. HooHaku; violencia, sangre: lo clásico. Rating probablemente subirá.


**Purgatorio**

_Almas transitorias_

* * *

_El odio, la esperanza._

_La justicia y la ley._

_La gente de hoy no sabe, no sabe los lujos que posee._

Hoozuki vivía insertado en la atareada sociedad de hoy en día, como si sobreviviera en el ojo de una tormenta. Su trabajo era bien remunerado, y su casa un terreno amplio en barrios residenciales antiguos. Tokio es una ciudad de rascacielos y gente amontonada, pero él descansaba cada noche en la inmensidad de una casona tradicional sin nadie que le enterrara el codo en sus costillas.

No podía quejarse. Todos los días trabajaba bien y le pagaban bien. Tenía los fines de semana para dedicarse a su jardín y sus mascotas. Podía viajar, si quería, pero aquello solo había sido divertido por un tiempo corto hasta que cayó la maldición sobre él.

_Le llamas maldición, pero bien sabes que tú lo elegiste._

Las noches de los sábados, cuando ya había terminado de regar y dejaba las correderas abiertas para que entrara la brisa nocturna y el aroma a pasto mojado, se encontraba como siempre recostado de espaldas en la alfombra, mirando el techo y escuchando la voz en su cabeza que le acompañaba desde que comenzó la maldición. No lo consideraba algo malo, tampoco le molestaba vivir así. De todas formas, no sabía todavía si se trataba de su propia voz o la de alguien más, porque los tonos siempre variaban. Lo útil era que le gustaba discutir, y así no pasaba tardes solo o conversando con peces dorados.

_Lo estás haciendo mal, Hoozuki…_

En su mente las cosas iban muy bien, de hecho. Su jardín lucía bien, su trabajo no flaqueaba. Era algo para gente como él, y difícilmente encontrarían a alguien con el cuerpo y mente para aguantar las cosas que veía. Los forenses duraban poco en sus trabajos por lo mismo, y él había nacido para ese trabajo. Nunca lloraba con las historias trágicas, nunca hacía asco a las heridas letales y los cuerpos podridos. Solo trabajaba, observaba, y aprendía. Aprendía cosas que le llevaron a una reflexión, una epifanía maldita que llevaba meses rigiendo su vida día y noche.

Hoozuki era un asesino. No un mercenario, ni un psicópata, ni un entretenido. Quizás pudiese considerarlo algo deportivo, pero apenas. Asesinar era la maldición que se había otorgado tras años en su trabajo y años viviendo solo, observando en silencio cómo funcionaba la sociedad. Había cuerpos enterrados en su jardín, donde las flores y las plantas decoraban y crecían con más fuerza. Conocía todos los caminos al cementerio, a las tumbas improvisadas en las afueras, tres caminos distintos para llegar a los faldeos del Monte Fuji. Nadie sospechaba de él ni a nadie le importaba: Él solo se deshacía de las basuras que nadie extrañaba.

Hoozuki había aprendido que no existían los dioses, ni el Cielo, ni el Infierno.

Así que él había transformado su existencia en un purgatorio.

Narcotraficantes, drogadictos sucios, esposos abusadores, mujeres de vida fácil que hacían sufrir a sus hijos. Bastaba con caminar a su casa en la noche, bastaba con recorrer las calles en auto. Se encontraba con mínimo cuatro blancos por noche, los seguía, se aseguraba de que fueran quienes parecían y luego volvía con ellos a su hogar, muertos o inconscientes. Sabía cómo limpiar la evidencia y sabía bien que muchos de los que aterrorizaba y desmembraba en el baño habían sido culpables por el cuerpo de algún inocente que había tenido que limpiar y analizar semanas antes en su trabajo.

_Es peligroso jugar a ser Dios._

Bufando, rodando sobre su costado antes de incorporarse, pensando que ya sería hora de la cena, Hoozuki descartó la última observación de la voz que le acompañaba, decidido a no escucharla más por el resto del día. No era ningún Dios.

Porque Dios no existía.

* * *

"¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo se sentiría, eh?"

"¿Y por qué debería preocuparme? ¡Ellas se encargan de eso!"

"¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Nada de consideración!"

"¡Y eso es lo que les gusta!"

Un bar sombrío no era nada sin las carcajadas de clientes ebrios en grupos grandes, que atraían o más ebrios o solo miradas que invocaban a un salud. Era bullicioso, como siempre. Inclusive desde la barra se escuchaban los gritos, o los comentarios agrios de quienes escapaban de ellos. Hoozuki era del último grupo. Iba en su segunda botella de sake, pero estaba lejos de embriagarse: difícilmente le llegaba al cerebro el alcohol. Frente a él, la _barwoman_ solo sonreía tranquila, esa expresión de eterna empatía y paciencia le ganaba el puesto como la mujer más dulce que pudiese servirte un trago en todo el sector.

"¿Aguantas todas las noches esas estupideces?" Hoozuki tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, dejando a un lado el recipiente vacío luego de esto. La mujer, llamada Okou, solo asintió tranquilamente mientras se quitaba un mechón celeste del hombro.

"Tú también eres frecuente, así que somos dos."

Hoozuki no entendía cómo podía juntarse tanta basura en un solo lugar. Ese bar era su favorito de hacía años, principalmente porque la _barwoman_ era de los pocos seres humanos que le simpatizaban y podía llamar amiga. Siempre se sentaba a la barra y conversaban, observando el desfile de raros que entraban. No le llamaban _Black Hole_ con un pésimo inglés pronunciado por nada: Ese lugar succionaba a los peores de todo el sector. Desde adinerados grupos mafiosos, tipos cuyos tatuajes _yakuza_ asomaban por el cuello de la camisa, prostitutas, proxenetas, hasta grupos de amigotes imbéciles que caían ante todos los anteriormente mencionados.

"¿Qué tal va el trabajo?"

"Bien."

Okou apenas lo intentaba con preguntas directas que sabía siempre tendrían la misma respuesta. Se le notaba en el rostro cómo apreciaba a su cliente, aunque Hoozuki se preguntaba si sería así con todos. La veía aguantar cosas ridículas, y muchas veces quiso interponerse entre ella y algún idiota que ofreciera llevársela a su departamento cuando ya estaban por cerrar, pero lo encontraba innecesario. Podía mejor memorizar el rostro ajeno y luego encontrárselo encerrado en su armario podrido y muerto de hambre. La mujer bien podía defenderse sola, también, puesto que ni siquiera se incomodaba y nada más respondía que no con una voz dulce y firme a la vez.

"¡Okou! ¿Me acompañarás hoy?"

El ruido lentamente se aproximaba a la barra y Hoozuki sintió que apretaba los dientes solo por la anticipación. Esa voz y esas risas eran insoportables y conocidas, también. El grupo más bullicioso era de ese tipo patético que siempre que podía trataba de cortejar a la _barwoman_, seguido de sus amigotes que pronto se aburrían y se iban a buscar a una de las muchas mujeres fáciles que iban al bar precisamente en búsqueda de tipos idiotas y con dinero como ellos. Podía jurar que uno era chino, que otro era de las afueras de Tokio, y que otro siempre trataba de calmar al resto. Pobre tipo, no sabía cómo se podía callar de verdad y para siempre a sujetos así.

"Algún día tendrás que decirme que sí…"

"¿Por qué no se sientan y ordenan algo? Es temprano aún."

"¡Entonces quizás más tarde hay esperanzas!"

"Te pediré lo de siempre, Haku."

Escuchaba sin mirarlos, solo apreciando la felicidad en el tono de la mujer que preparaba tragos rápidamente y probablemente sentía bajo toda esa paciencia que esos tipos estaban haciéndola ganar un dineral. Quizás por eso los aguantaba. Después de todo, si le agradaba Okou era porque era muchas cosas, menos tonta.

"¿Haku no es un nombre de chica?" Ya devuelta la tranquilidad a la barra, hombres retirados a su mesa listos para alcoholizarse aún más, Hoozuki pudo volver a su plática casual con la mujer más tranquila que volvía a limpiar y ordenar las botellas. Esta solo se encogió de hombros, mirándole con ojos redondos y simpáticos.

"Ni idea. ¿Hoozuki no es un nombre de demonio?" Rió en respuesta, retirándose a servir a alguien que pedía su atención. Hoozuki solo bufó, acostumbrado a ese comentario puesto que fue lo primero que le dijo la otra cuando por primera vez intercambiaron nombres. Quizás sí era nombre de demonio, o de mensajero del Infierno, o algo por el estilo. Tal vez le quedaba bien para el papel que jugaba en la vida. Algo así había escuchado de Okou, de una leyenda con ese nombre, que bien podía estar reviviendo él en tiempos modernos.

No se lo diría a ella, por supuesto. No se lo confiaba a nadie.

"¿Vas a querer algo más, o es suficiente para esta noche?" Volvió dicha mujer a atenderle, y Hoozuki le miró hacia arriba, miró a su alrededor, y suspiró.

"Tengo cosas que hacer."

Okou no sabía ni quería saber de qué cosas hablaba el otro. Sí, era un tipo raro, sombrío, pero un buen cliente a quien le confiaba una de sus pocas sonrisas honestas como despedida. De eso se trataba la vida: Sonreír sin preguntar. Bien le habían dicho, desde pequeña, que quien se entrometía en cosas ajenas terminaba contagiado del mal que encontrara.

* * *

"¡Por favor! ¡T-Ten misericordia!"

El perdón y los piedad eran leyes típicas sean de dioses cristianos o de deidades asiáticas. Él no se consideraba uno ni creía en ninguno, y por ende no se sentía atado a responder a sus pedidos. El hombre frente a él, atravesado por una tubería oxidada, lloraba por su vida con el último aliento que pudo salir de su cuerpo moribundo. Abundaba la sangre, y Hoozuki se alejó un paso: Le gustaban esos zapatos y no los quería arruinar aún.

"Dudo que hayas tenido misericordia cuando despojaste a esa mujer de su hogar." Voz fría e impávida, le otorgó el beneficio de una conversación al otro antes de que su corazón dejara de intentar un milagro. No era su culpa: El hombre frente a él siempre se escapaba y escondía por esos callejones llenos de motores, turbinas de aires acondicionados, cañerías y desagües. Un buen lugar para huir como rata cuando causabas problemas entre los inmigrantes, y un buen lugar también para tener una muerte sanguinaria sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"¡Ella… Ella me debía dinero…! ¡Nos debía dinero!"

No se daría el trabajo de responder semejante estupidez. Abrió su chaqueta y buscó en los bolsillos interiores hasta encontrar una navaja que siempre llevaba consigo: Un corte horizontal en la garganta y todo acabó mucho más rápido y eficiente. Para ese tipo de asesinatos siempre prefería evitar las armas de fuego. Por supuesto, hubiese preferido un machete o un cuchillo carnicero y la tranquilidad de su baño, pero ese tipo era tan escurridizo que no quería que se le escapara ni un solo día más. Había sido un seguimiento especialmente largo.

Y eso otorgaba una muerte satisfactoria.

Guardó la navaja de vuelta en su lugar, mirando el cuerpo frente a él por unos minutos de rigor para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto. Subió la mirada a las espaldas de los edificios, apenas una que otra ventana pequeña probablemente de los baños les observaban, pero difícilmente le reconocerían bajo un gorro grande y una chaqueta holgada. Sería una suerte del destino, o parte de la maldición en sí, pero siempre se salía con la suya. Parecía ser que si participabas en la vida como un espectador, como alguien silencioso y tranquilo, nadie te prestaba atención ni cuando cometías el peor de los crímenes. Lo que él hacía, por supuesto, ya no era un crimen. Era justicia.

"_¿Escuchaste eso…?"_

Miró sobre su hombro, interesado con las voces lejanas. Tendría que ser algún transeúnte, puesto que había acorralado a su víctima completamente solo. No le había visto hacer contacto con nadie más durante esos días, y…

¿No había dicho _nos debía dinero_?

"_¡Sí lo escuché, vamos!"_

Pasos hacían eco desde el callejón perpendicular a ese. Sonaba a dos personas. Hoozuki cerró los ojos, enfadado, buscando su navaja nuevamente puesto que correr y armar un alboroto no saldría mejor. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso para la próxima; ni modo, se encogió de hombros y esperó que el bate que tenía uno de los tipos al aparecer en el callejón fuera de madera y no de metal.

* * *

_Das algo de pena. Tomando, solo, con esa cara…_

"Déjame en paz."

_¿Todavía quieres seguir con esto de la 'maldición'?_

"No es tu asunto."

_Oh, por favor…_

"Déjame."

_La señorita te está hablando._

Con un ademán violento e innecesario Hoozuki subió la mirada, ojos atentos y sorprendidos topándose con el rostro de una Okou preocupada que dio un pequeño salto cuando al fin tuvo su atención. Ya más relajado, volviendo al mundo a su alrededor después del trance con lo que él llamaba consciencia, relajó los hombros y tomó de su vaso: Esa noche era refresco, puesto que aún le dolía la cabeza donde tenía un corte sobre la ceja y no quería jaquecas por el alcohol.

"¿Te sientes bien…?" Okou se agachó un poco para mirarle la cara, poniendo especial atención en el corte sobre la ceja ajena y uno que otro moretón.

"Sí, solo me quedé pensando."

Quería preguntar. Se le veía en el rostro, a la otra, la duda carcomiéndole por dentro, pero Hoozuki estaba muy seguro ya de lo que le gustaba de Okou, y fue corroborado: Con un suspiro, la mujer volvió a sonreír y cambió el tema.

"Te estaba presentando a alguien, Hoozuki. Baja de las nubes." Una mirada maquillada se dirigió a un puesto dos taburetes más allá del de Hoozuki, un chico de apariencia demasiado joven para un bar estaba ahí sentado y mirándoles con nerviosismo.

"Ehm… Un gusto." Sí, demasiado nervioso. Recién cuando tuvo toda atención sobre él el chico se levantó y se sentó junto a Hoozuki, aunque mantenía el espacio necesario. No parecía ni acostumbrado a sentarse a una barra.

"¿No es algo joven para estar aquí?" Una sola mirada de pies a cabeza y ese comentario fue todo lo necesario para Hoozuki. El chico era claramente inofensivo, nuevo en ese mundo de porquería. No tenía que preocuparse por él, dudaba encontrárselo como una de sus nuevas víctimas.

"Recientemente legal. Fue lo primero que le pregunté." Okou defendió rápidamente al chico, quien solo sonrió apenado, claramente sin pista alguna de qué decir. "Su nombre es Karauri. Hasta ahora, es el único cliente que me preguntó cuál era mi nombre tras darme el suyo. Un caballero."

Si Karauri se sonrojó por el comentario o por la mirada de odio que le otorgó Hoozuki, nunca lo supo. El chico tenía suficiente estando sentado ahí, como un premio, siendo exhibido y sin saber qué decir. Claramente, la presión de dos miradas encima ya era suficiente y se atrevió a abrir la boca para decir algo que no fueran sonidos y tartamudeos.

"M-Mucho gusto. Supongo que no es necesario decir que no frecuento bares…" La mano que no sujetaba un vaso medio lleno de cerveza se alzó para rascar su nuca, un gesto típico nervioso a ojos de Hoozuki. Podía leerlo bien, demasiado bien, y se sintió fuera de peligro ante un chiquillo como él. Al menos Okou parecía tener buen gusto con quienes elegía para presentarle.

"Me estabas contando cómo llegaste aquí. No eres del barrio, ¿no?" Una voz animada le dio más vida y seguridad al chico, la pregunta de Okou sonando como música entre las voces bulliciosas del bar.

"No, no… Aún vivo con mis padres. Digo, ¡en un ala separada de la casa! Es como si viviéramos solos… ¿Me entiendes?"

"Perfectamente."

Hoozuki compartió una mirada con Okou al escucharla, y fue todo lo necesario para volver a su debate mental y su beber inconsciente, abstraído de la situación. Definitivamente no se perdía de nada interesante, quizás a un pobre niño intentado verse adulto frente a una mujer bonita. Era admirable cómo Okou fomentaba aquello y lograba servirle más cerveza entre palabras, ¿quizás así también era con él? ¿Comprensivo para encajarle más alcohol? Probablemente no… No quería pensar en eso. A veces terminaba ahí con una mano vendada a altas horas de la noche, y aún cuando no pedía nada Okou le reservaba su lugar de siempre y le servía vasos de agua a ratos. Ella debía ser diferente. No quería pensar en lo opuesto, tampoco: De nada le servía desconfiar en los que conocía. Perdería toda la cordura que le quedaba si tuviese que llegar a seguir una madrugada después del trabajo a la chica.

"¿Y… estás seguro que viene aquí?"

"Seguro. Su noviecito la trae aquí de vez en cuando…"

"Vaya, suenas como un espía. Asistiendo a bares solo para investigar."

"Es preocupación sana, ¿no crees? No sueno extraño, ¿verdad?"

"¡Para nada, relájate!"

Lo que captó primordialmente la atención de Hoozuki fue la risa encantadora de Okou que hacía lo suyo tranquilizando y enrojeciendo las mejillas de su nuevo cliente. Lo que le interesó medianamente fue el tema de la conversación, porque no era el típico hablar del trabajo y la familia y las experiencias amorosas del que todos hablaban en ese lugar. Se volteó nuevamente, de lleno mirando a la pareja junto a él.

"De todas formas, no es que sea un mal lugar tampoco…" Karauri parecía hiperventilar cada vez que Okou le miraba esperando una respuesta de él, como si fuese un exprimidor a punto de sacar su jugo. Llegaba a sudar, también, pero por suerte aquello no era notorio. Dio una mirada alrededor para recalcar su punto, tomando un trago de la cerveza aún fría para calmarse. "Es un buen bar, solo…"

"¿Solo…?" Tras una alargada pausa, Okou añadió suspenso, atenta. A Karauri no le quedó más que terminar con un suspiro.

"Es mi hermana. Fuese un hotel de cinco estrellas, aún estaría preocupado por ella."

Vaya escena. Era una película romántica, y una buena. Si aquello era un invento para conseguir la admiración de Okou, definitivamente funcionaba. Los ojos amarillos de la _barwoman_ se ablandaron y una mano se posó sobre la ajena en el mesón, dándole unas palmaditas. Hoozuki solo observaba, sin ganas de perderse cualquier gesto. No tenía para qué mentirse, podía admitir que si estaba muy atento al objeto de admiración momentáneo de la chica era porque no dejaría que un cualquiera viniese a contarle historias. Fuese mentira o no la historia, Karauri resultó atolondrado y no pudo agregar ni un solo detalle más porque el gesto de la otra le había dejado suficientes neuronas muertas.

"¡Okou! ¡Prepara unos cinco de los siempre para el grupito; acaban de llegar!"

Tan rápido como llegó la comprensión de Okou, Hoozuki observó con satisfacción interior, rápido se fue. De vuelta a su trabajo y atendiendo al llamado de una camarera que se acercaba a rellenar vasos, Okou dio una sonrisa y se volteó para buscar botellas que se sabía de memoria. Raro era ver un rostro nuevo y un trago distinto.

"Ah, vaya grupo…" Karauri hizo su mejor esfuerzo en cubrir su decepción ante la interrupción, volteándose a mirar a lo lejos al montón de gente que ahora ocupaba una de las mesas al fondo. Hoozuki siguió su mirada, su desinterés transformándose apenas en disgusto.

"No es un grupo que quieras recordar." Su agrio comentario fue el único aporte a la observación del menor, aunque quedó en el aire cuando no obtuvo respuesta, ni una mirada, ni reacción alguna. Karauri seguía mirando al grupo, expresión algo diferente. Aunque no era algo que soliera hacer, atacó su curiosidad. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Ese tipo… El que no para de reírse. Él es… Él es el noviecito que pasa a recoger siempre a mi hermana."

"¿Hm? ¿Él…?"

"El que está sentado junto a una chica de pelo largo. ¿Está con ella acaso? Pero si…"

"Tiene una distinta cada noche. Una para llegar y otra para marcharse." Sin anestesia ni sensibilidad, Hoozuki se apoyó hacia atrás en la barra y esperó respuestas. No le sorprendía para nada la situación, todos esos tipos eran viles mujeriegos, para peor el de la risa particularmente insoportable que podía reconocer hasta teniendo las orejas sangrando.

La risa se perdió en el fondo, claro, entre todo el ruido, pero lo que no escuchó fue una respuesta del chico. Solo le observó, vio como sus hombros caían y se volteaba para apoyarse en la barra, mirada perdida. Era curioso, la frustración era demasiado evidente en su rostro. Por prudencia, Hoozuki guardó silencio. No era su trabajo escarbar en temas ajenos, después de todo.

"Creo que a mi hermana le gusta él. Y mucho." El chico sentenció, como si fuese una conclusión fatal. Terminó el vaso de cerveza como si fuera agua, ningún rastro de nerviosismo emocionado quedando en su semblante. Había sido drástico ese cambio, y Hoozuki se encontró a sí mismo apreciándolo.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" De vuelta con su sonrisa, Okou retiró el vaso ahora vacío del nuevo cliente. No se esperó, claro, la larga queja proveniente de él.

"¡Ese tipo! ¿Quién es? No quiero que mi hermana esté con un cualquiera…"

"… ¿Disculpa?" Anonadada, Okou buscó ayuda en el infaltable hombre en la esquina de la barra. Hoozuki solo ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Haku."

"¡Oh! ¿Él? ¿Él es el tipo que estabas buscando?"

Y esa risa no era ni encantadora ni tierna: Era nerviosa. Suficiente pista para que Karauri se apoyara derrotado con la frente en los antebrazos, acostado sobre el mesón. Si ese chico no estaba familiarizado con los bares solo le había hecho falta la melancolía y dolor que atraía a todos a una barra para estar perfectamente moldeado a ella. Okou se vio complicada en un principio, pero suspiró y apoyó una mano en el hombro del menor, tratando de calmarlo. Sirvió al menos para que dijera más, en vez de quedarse en un silencio tenso.

"¿Desde hace cuánto que viene acá…? Si es de ese tipo de persona…"

"Un poco menos que yo. Y yo no recuerdo cuando empecé a venir ya."

"¿En serio, Hoozuki? ¿Tanto?"

"Es un típico ebrio de prostitutas y mujeres fáciles, ¿qué esperas?" Hoozuki se ganó el reproche de una mirada de pestañas afiladas, pero no se arrepentía de lo que decía; era todo cierto. Quizás pecaba de poca empatía por los quejidos largos del chico sentado a su lado.

"¡Mi hermana es menor de edad! ¡No quiero saber…! ¡No quiero saber qué habrá pasado ya!"

Como una bomba, esa frase marcó la atmósfera y dejó en silencio absoluto a Hoozuki. Okou se encargó entonces, decidiendo que ya era suficiente y tratando de levantar al otro para que no siguiera murmurando y quejándose sobre el mesón. Un par de 'tranquilo's, y 'seguro no es nada' viniendo de una mujer con experiencia solía calmar a todos, pero… Faltaba un cliente por calmar, y ese era Hoozuki. Seguía procesando que, a la lista de infaltables títulos dignos de la persona más basura y lacra que había visto de cerca, se sumara 'pederasta'. Y como si fuera poco, Karauri no parecía mejorar con el peso de la noticia aún encima. Un vaso de 'algo especial' (según dijo Okou) pareció callarlo un poco, claro, y pudieron recobrar un silencio tranquilo lentamente. Ninguna crisis quedaba abierta con algo de alcohol encima.

Excepto quizás las que tenía Hoozuki.

Su crisis, en ese momento, caía en que de tanto interesarse en meter el dedo en la yaga del chico, no había caído en cuenta de su mejor descubrimiento esa noche: Tenía una nueva prioridad que no le dejaría dormir tranquilo. El grupo de imbéciles que brindaba a todo volumen y compartía líquidos más allá de solo tragos con sus mujeres era la fuente de todo el veneno que sentía acumularse en su boca. Haku, particularmente. El idiota que siempre veía despedirse en la barra con ojitos rasgados, mejillas rojas y palabras indecentes hacia la única mujer que conocía que jamás en la vida debía merecer tales cosas. No era solo con ella, ahora. Tenía un testimonio bastante patético apoyado en sus codos y sorbiendo con bombilla de un trago nuevo a su lado, mientras la mujer no terminaba de aconsejarlo.

"…Y si después aún estás preocupado, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras. No hay problema."

"Gracias, Okou… Creo que vendré la próxima semana, definitivamente. Aunque tendré esa conversación seria con ella…"

"Así debe ser. ¿Verdad, Hoozuki?"

Nuevamente atrapado en las nubes, tardó en bajar de ese limbo, manos de uñas celestes afirmándole con fuerza de una muñeca para traerlo de vuelta y que aportara en la solución de un problema que, a ojos de Okou, él había potenciado. No necesitaba escucharlo, el reproche era suficiente con esa mirada enfadada. Poco había escuchado de su conversación, pero podía rescatar algo en lo que estaba completamente de acuerdo.

"Sí. Nada soluciona las cosas mejor que conversar todo seriamente."

Haku tenía una cita, de hecho, a una de las pláticas más serias que iba a tener en toda su vida.

Se encargaría de aquello.

* * *

_Capítulo 2, ¡Pronto! _


End file.
